


Kissing in closets

by ElizabethMikaelson



Series: Scenes re-written as Beronica [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is only Betty's bff, F/F, He also supports both betty and veronica, No angst only two girls kissing, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: When Cheryl suggests 7 Minutes in Heaven, Betty thinks nothing bad can happen. But when Veronica is the one selected and the bottle points at Betty, the blonde knows that there could be a million other ways to kiss the girls of your dreams.A.k.a the Varchie closet kisd but Beronica





	Kissing in closets

**Author's Note:**

> My second work for beronica!! Idk but I love the idea of Archie being Betty's bff and supporting her for her crush with Veronica. If you like this fic please comment !!

Veronica stares at Betty and Archie as they dance together, Betty smiling softly at him and Archie returning the look back.

It was the dance and Betty had managed to ask Archie to come at the dance with her and Veronica. Something which had saddened Veronica a bit, which no one knew seeing no one also didn't know about her crush on Betty.

"Why don't you ask her for a dance?" says Kevin and her head snaps towards him, eyes open wide.

The boy only rolls his eyes and moves them closer to the other pair, Veronica stopping them to continue dancing.

"Betty is finally having fun with Archie, I don't wanna interrupt them." Veronica brushes some strands of her hair behind her ear and Kevin tries and fails to hide his second eye roll.

He moves them again towards Betty and Archie and suddenly Veronica can't talk when Betty's smile is directed towards her.

"Hey guys," says Archie smiling at the two of them.

Veronica breathes deeply, smiles at them and grabs all her confidence to ask what she wants to.

"Can I have a dance with you?" Betty looks at Veronia surprised and a blush colors her cheeks, something which Archie doesn't fail to see and his smile widens as he pushes Betty gently towards the other girl.

"You two girls dance and I'll grab us some punch for later." Archie leaves with Kevin trailing behind him and Veronica turns at Betty with a smile.

"So, how about we dance now?" Veronica grins and wraps her arms around Betty's neck, while Betty wraps hers around Veronica's waist.

They slow dance together, with a harmony and synchronization which Veronica is sure everyone notices and their eyes locked on each other.

"You look very pretty tonight," says Betty with a smile and Veronica hopes she doesn't go red as a tomato at that.

Veronica licks her lips and plays with Betty's hair, the soft blonde tresses making her fall in-

No. She won't go there, she won't, she won't.

"I can say the same about you. Your hair down suits you a lot," replied Veronica and Betty shrugs with a smile, her hands tightening their hold on Veronica's waist, bringing her closer in the process.

"You know," starts Betty, with her usual shy smile but brave eyes, such a contrast for Veronica but eyes are the windows of the soul and she knows Betty is a brave soul, so the smile is only the nerves finding a place to release themselves.

"Mmm?" asks Veronica, too focused on feeling Betty's body against her own and her own hands on Betty's neck, playing with her hair there.

"There might be a lot of girls here, but everyone has their eyes on you tonight." Veronica's heart speds up and she hopes Betty won't be able to hear her heartbeat. But her hands are close to Betty's pulse and she knows she isn't the one nervous here.

"Everyone? Does that include you?" She knows she is risking with her flirting, straying from the friendship line the same way she did when she kissed Betty at cheerleading pra-

"Well I have been dancing with you for a while and my eyes haven't let you even in a moment." Betty's reply is sincere and her smile makes Veronica feel like she is in cloud nine and goddam how can a person be as perfect as Betty?

Flirty but not too much, kind hearted and nice and so damn beautiful it makes Veronica lean her head on her shoulder to hide her blush.

"I can relate to that too." And she lets herself smirk when she hears Betty's heart beat faster again.

This night was going way better than she had expected. Than both girls had expected.

\-------

Cheryl smirks as she sees all the people in the room sit, Archie standing close to the couch waiting for what she would say.

Looking at the two girls close to her, Cheryl gets an idea which would turn this night more interesting than it was. Cheryl needed drama like the bee needed polen and what better way than to see how would Archie react to someone else beside him kiss Veronica?

Little did she know that Archie didn't have the slightest romantic interest in Veronica, the only feelings he had were friendship, something with Cheryl had failed to understand.

"We are doing this old school, playing 7 Minutes in Heaven and I go with… V, Veronica. Who will have fun with her on the closet?" says Cheryl with a teasing voice, noticing how Archie walks closer while Veronia steals a glance at Betty.

Cheryl smirks and the bottle spins, moving and moving and moving until-

"Betty it is then. Come on girls, right on the closet," adds Cheryl as she looks at the red faced Veronica and Betty and the shocked Archie, who for her confusion grins excited and winks at Betty, who only blushes harder.

This was going to be more interesting that she had first thought when she had thought for the game. And while she knows Veronica isn't interested in Archie, she is pretty sure that Veronica likes someone else in the room.

Someone who now has the bottle pointed at them.

Veronica and Betty still didn't move an inch, until Veronica shakes her head and gets up, Betty looking at her shocked.

"Come on then. Can't back up from this right?" says Veronica with her usual confidence, but Cheryl clearly notices the nervousness on her eyes.

Betty, as if someone had shaken her out of her fantasies, gets up and after placing her purse on the couch, follows Veronica to the closet.

\----

"So, here we are," says Betty with a nervous chuckle, leaning her back on the closet's wall as she looks at Veronica.

The other girl rolls her eyes with a smile and shrugs.

"Indeed we are here," adds Veronica smiling. Betty feels her heart pick up from that smile and she clearly remembers soft lips tasting like cherry and like a drug which she couldn't give up-

Betty shakes her head and groans quietly, trying to forget her train of thoughts so the situation wouldn't get any more awkward.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asks Veronica, head tilted on her left as she runs a hand through her hair.

Betty shrugs, not having a reply ready for her which makes Veronica move closer and lock eyes with Betty, the blonde sucking in a breath.

"Are you… maybe thinking about stuff related to romance?" says Veronica and Betty curses on her head at how Veronica hit the nail right on the head.

"Maybe." Betty's reply is vague but to Veronica it isn't and she takes a step closer to her, now their bodies not even inches apart from each other.

"Are these stuff related to boys?"

"Not in the least V."

"Then girls?" And when Betty's breath hitches Veronica smirks and lays her hands on her shoulders, one hand sliding from her neck to her cheek, brown eyes fixed on green ones as her thumb caresses Betty's cheek.

"One in particular," whispers Betty, her hands slowly moving to rest on Veronica's hips.

Veronica smirks, a mischievous and dangerous smirk which leaves Betty thirsty for something she is pretty sure she will get if Veronica isn't just teasing her.

"May I know who?"

The tension could be cut with a knife in those moments and as Betty leans closer, she sees Veronica do the same.

"The same one who will get a kiss right now."

To be honest, they don't know who made the first move, but Betty's lips touch hers and Veronica moans softly, her hands gripping blonde hair and brining her even closer.

Betty smiles in the kiss and moves them until Veronica is pressed against herself and the wall, their mouths connected and holy crap she doesn't remember their first kiss to be this mind blowing.

The blonde separates them for a moment to breathe and Veronica is still staring at her like in a daze. A stare which doesn't last long, as she leans again and Betty catches her lips halfway and they continue to make out, tongues dancing together and exploring each other's mouths.

However, the moment is ruined as Cheryl opens the door, Veronica and Betty separating like they got electrocuted.

The red head grins mischievously and only shakes her head, closing the door again.

"They are having too much fun people. Let's leave them there as we continue our game."

Betty has never loved Cheryl more than in those moments as she kisses Veronica again, continuing their activities.

\-----

When they come out of the closet (the joke makes Kevin laugh), Betty's hair is like she rolled out of the bed and Veronica's too. Both of their lipsticks are ruined and their faces have both huge grins.

Archie grins and wishes them both all the best, while Kevin tells them how he knew since day one they would get together. Cheryl doesn't disappoint too, her sarcastic 'Just make sure to not be doing it while I'm nearby' showing that she supported them.

Betty came to the dance to only have fun and ended up having lots of it and a bonus girlfriend. She couldn't say she was dissapointed in the least.


End file.
